kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dubstep
"The historians will write of our suffering, and they will speak of it as the suffering of those who served Tolumvire. As something... fitting. And for our seeming fanaticism they will dismiss all that we were, and think of only of what we achieved. Or failed to achieve. And in so doing, they will miss the whole point!" -Dubstep History Born in Alba Coralis, with some Guilddonian heritage, the man who would be nicknamed Dubstep was brought to the Final Empire and transformed into a fearsome construct by Doctor Curtin. Endowed with mastery and control over sonic waves, the newly made Lord turned his newfound power into an art, generating thunderous music that could heal, kill, and inspire. Unlike the other Lords, Dubstep was not granted four-dimensional symbols, but one-dimensional symbols instead, coded for a specific purpose - should one of the other Lords die, he would die in their place. Dubstep would emerge from Lord Alpha's mind-slavery largely intact, and earn a reputation as a sober-minded, competent, and good-natured administrator. With many of his fellow Lords being absent or so hopelessly warped by Alpha as to be utterly dysfunctional, Dubstep would fill a power vacuum in the capital, becoming the Final Empire's de facto ruler during the final days of Emperor Monopoly's reign. During Jotunheim's Rebellion, Dubstep would take to the battlefield, wielding his powers indiscriminately and slaughtering countless foes. Upon Tolumvire of Arendur's arrival in the capital, the rebel mage and his allies would ambush the Lord, subduing him and taking him captive. The mage Tan Blackhand would strip Dubstep of his first-dimensional symbols and bestow them upon Tolumvire. In one fell swoop, Dubstep lost his conferred powers and the unnatural vitality, falling into a state of senility, allowing Tolumvire to take his place amongst the Lords. It would not be long before Tolumvire would soon realize that the one-dimensional symbols branded him as a sacrificial lamb for the other Lords, prompting him to rid himself of them. Dubstep would be restored to his Lordship, and Tolumvire would leave the capital. Dubstep would be amongst the Lords brought back from the future to serve within the Illuminated. During the Great Crusade, he would be the only Lord to remain in Arendur, to serve as the protector of the city. During this time, he would acquire a reputation as a brutally effective one-man army, albeit one prone to wreak colossal collateral damage with his sound waves. He would fight along Tolumvire, Thorren, and the Arendurian Guard in Ragnarok, and be the only one other then Tolumvire to survive. After Tolumvire's exile, Dubstep was imprisoned by the ruling authorities, who saw him him as a throwback to the days of imperial rule, a wielder of dangerous, indiscriminate power, and a useful way to appease King Bolgar of Ragnarok. After Tolumvire's return, Dubstep would be freed, and appointed to the position of Minister of War - a quixotic effort to impose some measure of civilian control over Arendur's military industrial complex. Dubstep would help defend the city of Oranor during the Demon Wars, but ultimately perish when Perduke destroyed the city at Tolumvire's command. He would be the only Lord to die in that catastrophe. Personality Dubstep was considered a sober, levelheaded man; a hard worker, and very loyal. His sense of honor and duty was unusual. Dubstep has a self-sacrificial side, being willing to die for his fellow Lords, the Emperor, or the common man. Nor did he resist his imprisonment after Tolumvire's exile, for alone among the Lords - save perhaps Perduke - he understood that his position was a duty, not a privilege. Category:Construct Category:Lords Category:Final Empire Category:Shield Campaign Category:Arendur Category:Dead